1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for an engine of an automobile, more particularly to an engine mount of a dynamic damper type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounts for engines of automobiles and the like are generally speaking comprised of brackets and isolators. In conventionally designed engine mounts, the resonant frequency is 200 to 400 Hz. Vibrations of the engine located in this resonant frequency region are amplified by the resonance effect and transmitted to the body of the automobile. This 200 to 400 Hz resonant frequency region, however, leads to drone noise in the automobile body and operational noise in the engine. To suppress such noise, it has heretofore been proposed to stiffen the engine mount to attain a high rigidity thereof and to achieve a resonant frequency of 800 to 1000 Hz, which does not pose a problem in vibrational noise of the body. This solution, however, suffers from the drawback of considerably increasing the mass of the engine mount by that reinforcement.